1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket for embedding in a cementitious structure such as a concrete ceiling, floor, deck or the like.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Numerous types of bolt anchors or sockets have been heretofore proposed for embedment in concrete. Representative prior patents in the field are U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,363 to J. P. Dorris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,929 to N. F. Stancati et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,162 to J. F. Regan.